


Untangled Knots

by Thinker109



Series: Lotsa Prompts-a [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Very loosely based on the prompt: "Perry falls asleep in Heinz's lap" 'cause I thought it was cute <3
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Lotsa Prompts-a [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667500
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78
Collections: Phineas and Ferb





	Untangled Knots

It was their typical Friday movie night... until it wasn't. Usually, Perry the Platypus kept his agent-like stoicism up no matter the situation, but ever since that birthday party, and all those times they'd held hands, and the slow molding of their nemesiship into something more like friendliness, he was letting down his guard more and more often.  
  
Heinz found this softening of the agent's hard outer shell adorable and couldn't wait to make a scheme out of it. That would have to wait, though. For now, he was just focused on the small, furred (feathered?) mammal sitting right next to him. He could feel the trust and comfort emanating from him, like a nagging thought at the back of his mind while he tried to focus on the movie.  
  
Perry the Platypus leaned closer still, almost falling into his lap. "Wow, is the movie really _that_ boring? You falling asleep there, Perry the Platypus?" He prodded Perry's side. No response, other than deep, slow breaths. He fell completely onto Heinz's lap, being dislodged from his side with the finger.  
  
Heinz gasped a little and held his hands up above the teal mammal snoring in his lap. He was worried that any small touch would awaken him and he would be met by a punch. He locked his arms in place (one of the few perks that came with prosthetic arms) and sat back, trying to relax and finish the movie, all too aware of the weight on his lap. He didn't want to ruin this... whatever _this_ was.  
  
Perry churred contentedly and curled up in Heinz's lap and he looked down at the movement. Heinz couldn't help but notice his matted fur. He probably never bothered to brush it, the little workaholic. A little bit of indignant ocelot came over him and he slowly, gently, started brushing the tangled fur with his fingers, trying to work the knots out without disturbing his resting nemesis.  
  
Mutti had always told him to keep his fur sleek, that it would help him hunt and think better. The sentiment was nice, although he didn't have any fur.  
  
Heinz finished untangling the fur, but didn't want to take his hands away. He absent-mindedly stroked Perry the Platypus and glanced up at the movie to see the credits rolling down. He didn't want to have Perry leave. He knew that the platypus probably had a family or something that he went home to every night, but Heinz was feeling a little selfish tonight and caged his hands around the platypus.  
  
"Ha! Trapped!" He smirked, and rested his head on the pillow.  
  
-  
  
Perry woke up a while later to being surrounded by warmth... was he at home? Whoever was holding him smelled of motor oil, like Phineas usually did. He blinked his eyes open and looked up to see Doctor D. He was momentarily surprised, and jerked out of the man's hands.  
  
Doof looked down at him sleepily and said, "I brushed out your mess of fur. Do you feel better now?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.  
  
Perry nodded and looked at his watch. He was late. He had to go home, or else the kids would send a search party or something. He sighed and got up to go to the door. He waved goodbye and left, noticing how much easier it was to move and how much cleaner he felt.  
  
Doctor D waved and called, "We should do that again tomorrow!"  
  
Perry churred affirmatively and pressed the button for the elevator.


End file.
